Seeking Solace
by Tensho Shokai
Summary: She was looking for company that snowy night. He was just standing around, doing his job and polishing glasses. Will they become closer with talks over bottles of 7Up and fresh Dream Martinis? Pairings: Gin x Matsumoto
1. Chapter 1

Seeking Solace (Gin x Matsumoto)

She never seemed to fit in. It felt like she was the outcasted moth trying to be a beautiful social butterfly. She always drank to her heart's content and then some leaving her in bed with men she barely recognized and sometimes her own male friends. Never before had she felt so alone.

He never interacted with anyone. He scared people and that was the way he liked it. His constant smile, his strange silver hair, his fox-like eyes and when they were open, deadly red orbs filled with spite. He never took to the other girls in the bar. Working at as a bartender, he had seen all sorts of faces but there was a constant one with her group of friends.

That damned Matsumoto with her enlarged breasts, promiscuous clothes and most of all, her green eyes that called for help. For someone to help her and to tell her that every thing was all right. Those eyes were burned straight into Gin's memory and the bartender knew that he would never forget it even if he stabbed his brains out and ate it.

There were others that came too. A short boy with white spiky hair. Of course, the boy never drank but it didn't matter. His other friends were too wild to control. There was also a cute blond boy that had caught the barkeeper's eye but he had to resist. After all, the blond was a bit too insecure and spastic which did not appeal to Gin at all. Another one was a wild redhead with strange tribal tattoos on his forehead. Gin did not remember this man for the tattoos but the strange hairline. However, Gin could really not see this man with any hairline but this one.

Some girls also came with Matsumoto sometimes. A shy girl came too. She did not seem to fit into the scene but once the girl started drinking… well lets just say that it lead to some affairs with the police department. Her hair was always in a cute little bun but was always let down when her face started to turn red. There was another one but Gin did not really pay attention to her. All he remembered was that her dresses were always short.

Some people also came along eventually to pick up some people. A stoic man with piercing grey eyes came to pick up the man with the strange hairline. Gin knew it was foolish to believe rumors but he had heard that this stoic man was the lover of the strange hairline man. Also the shy, yet wild, girl had "Whitey-chan" to take her home or bust her out of trouble. The blond had other friends too proving that this kid was not just some emo kid who just drank to fit in. The woman that Gin could never remember probably had a ride too but Gin never did care for her.

Matsumoto was always the last one to leave. She would usually leave with one of the men in the bar and would repeat the whole process the next day. However, there was one day where she came alone. Gin figured it was his chance to talk to this big-breasted woman.

The wind blew in with the snow as the woman stepped in. She was alone so she could not bear to sit at the booth where she and her friends usually occupied. Walking up to the counter, she took a seat and pounded the palms of her hands into the table's edge.

Her gaze was dark and stormy and Gin was probably the only one in the bar who had the nerve to bother this woman. He was calmly polishing a glass and looked over to her.

" Ey'. The usual?" He asked casually. She refused to answer him, her gaze constant. He put away the glass and then looked to her. " "Ello?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face.

" I heard you the first time!" She yelled furiously and snatched Gin's hand and squeezed it.

" Ouchies! You're a mean one," he said trying to pull his hand away.

" Just get me whatever," Matsumoto relented and released Gin's hand. Gin raised an eyebrow and massaged his hand. He walked away only to come back a few moments later with a Dream Cocktail.

" Enjoy," Gin said putting it in front of Matsumoto. She looked at it and then sighed.

" Do you have something non-alcoholic?" She asked pushing it away from her. " I'm…" She choked.

" Oh," Gin suddenly realized what she tried to say. " Bathroom is down that way and to the right just in case," he pointed as he went to make something else. Matsumoto groaned and Gin came back with some 7-Up. " So. 'Ya keepin' it," Gin said as he watched Matsumoto drink. He took the Dream Martini and started to drink it for himself. After all, there was no point in wasting a drink like that.

The woman slammed the drink down on the counter. " Yeah… Well, until further notice. I might not," she said brushing her hair back with a stressed hand. Gin suddenly noticed a necklace that probably ended somewhere between Matsumoto's breasts.

" Where'dya get dat?" Gin asked pointing at the necklace.

" Oh. Ex-boyfriend," she shrugged. " It's so cheap but I like it," she smiled wearily and looked at her drink. Gin nodded as he finished his drink.

" Want another one?" Gin asked her. She nodded as Gin walked away and came back with the bottle. " Here," he said. She nodded opening the bottle and poured herself some more.

Some silence ensured.

" You know," she smiled grimly. " I've been coming here for at least three months and I still don't know your name." Matsumoto said.

" Gin. Ichimaru Gin," he said to her and went to make himself another Dream Cocktail.

" Gin, huh?" She asked herself obviously humored. " What a strange name," Matsumoto smiled as she rested her arms on the table.

" Speakin' of names, what's yours? I got yer' last name. What's yer' first?" Gin asked. She rested her head on the table and smiled.

" Rangiku," she said almost melodically.

" Rangiku huh?" Gin asked as he finished the Dream Cocktail." Nice name," he said softly and smiled widely.

More silence.

" You're keepin' the kid," Gin said softly. " Whose kid is it?" He asked. Matsumoto sat up a little. " Or do 'ya not know?" Gin asked. Matsumoto smiled delicately.

" Shuuhei," she said softly. " The guy with the slashed up face and the sixty-nine tattoo under his face," Matsumoto said touching her stomach gingerly. " He hasn't said anything about the child yet," she frowned worriedly.

Gin wondered about this man and then remembered him suddenly. " Oh. Him," Gin shuddered slightly having a bad thought about the man. " Heh," Gin scoffed. Matsumoto stood up. " Do 'ya have a place 'ta stay at?" Gin asked worriedly. She shook her head.

" I was just evicted from my place," Matsumoto sighed and had her hand on the counter to hold herself up.

" Then 'ya can stay wit' me. Got enough stomach 'ta stay until my shift is over?" Gin asked. Matsumoto nodded and took a seat. She rested her head as Gin went to turn down the music a bit and get her some more 7-Up.

After three bottles of 7-Up and a quick bathroom break, Gin and Matsumoto stepped out of the bar. The snow was falling a lot more gracefully than it was about three hours ago and the snow was not as deep as Gin suspected.

" Where's your car?" She asked softly. Gin pointed at a black Honda Accord that was covered in snow and grinned. She smiled as she proceeded towards it with Gin. He unlocked it and got in with her and started the ignition.

The ride home was smooth and the apartment complex Gin lived in did not surprise Matsumoto. After all, bartenders did not earn much and Gin was no exception. " Well. It's ain't much… But it's home." He said rubbing the back of his head. She smiled as she walked inside to the ground floor.

After an eighteen second elevator ride to the fifth floor, Gin stepped out. They proceeded down the hallway but Matsumoto stopped. Gin did not realize that she had stopped until he got to his door. " What's wrong?" He asked.

" The view from up here," she started, " it's very nice," she gazed out and then turned to lean her arms on the snow-covered stone balcony. Gin walked over to join her copying her motion and looked out to the city.

" Yeah," he simply agreed. " I'll take 'ya up to the roof one day or another," Gin said. " But fer now, we gotta get inside." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and took her away from the view. She waited as Gin unlocked the door and opened it for the both of them.

Stepping inside, she saw that everything was neat. The kitchen, the living room, even the entranceway was neat. She wouldn't be surprised if his bedrooms and bathroom were neat too. Gin flipped up the switch but she quickly turned it off, her hand resting on Gin's. " What's up?" He asked looking surprised despite his eyes still being closed.

" Nothing. I just wanted to repay your kindness," she said looking up at a surprised Gin.

" 'Ya don't mean…?" Gin asked backing away.

" Oh yes I do," Matsumoto whispered. She leaned in to kiss Gin but he stopped her in mid kiss with a single finger. Her green eyes widened as she looked to him and pulled away from his finger.

" Not tonight," he said.

" Why not?" She inquired curiously. Matsumoto blinked as Gin lowered his hand.

" I don't want no STDs, woman," he grinned. " Besides, 'ya got 'yerself a kiddie and a new found boyfriend in this Shuuhei guy," Gin said to her. " I'm sure you'll get another chance."

Matsumoto looked to him, shocked. Never before had she been turned down for sex or even a kiss. Gin regained his smile as he turned around and walked over to the living room. " Shower yet?" Gin asked her. She nodded. " Okay then… Uhm… You'll sleep in my bedroom!" He said grinning widely. " I'll sleep in the living room," Gin said.

Gin walked over to his bedroom and opened the door. " Don't worry. Everything is clean and I don't masturbate or nothin'," Gin said bluntly. Matsumoto giggled softly as she walked inside of the bedroom. Matsumoto's suspicions were confirmed. Gin's room was also very tidy like the rest of the apartment. " Bathroom's right here," he pointed. " Well, good night," he said.

To Gin's surprise, Matsumoto stole a quick kiss on the lips from him. " Good night," she smiled before closing the door quietly and going to sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any _Bleach_ characters that may be mentioned within this fanfiction. 


	2. Chapter 2

Right, so Bleach doesn't belong to me. Thank you.

--------------------

By the time Matsumoto woke up, the sun was high in the sky. It was chilly but under this blanket which she did not recognize, it was nice, snuggly, warm, and all those other happy things that make people smile. _' This can't be my house. It's too neat. This can't be a guy's house either… Is this Hinamori's house?' _Matsumoto asked. She remembered the last time she had to stay at Hinamori's house. It was a fun sleepover until they got arrested for 'disturbing the peace'.

She got up and looked around clutching onto the blanket. " Where the hell am I?" She asked and held her head. Her eyes widened though as she dashed out of the bedroom. She then ran into the bathroom and vomited straight into the toilet. She groaned and continued for at least five minutes.

" How're you holdin' up?" Gin asked and looked inside of the bathroom just in time to see her hurl up some more vomit. " I see. Well, if 'ya can make it to the dinin' table… I cooked up some lunch," Gin said to her and walked over to her. Matsumoto felt queasy at the thought of lunch and threw up.

---------------------

It was a good thirty minutes after Matsumoto managed to wobble her way over to a seat. She felt horrible and wondered if sex was really worth it anymore. The orange-haired woman also got around to washing her mouth out but also wondered if the cleansing process was going to be in vain.

_' Why on earth am I going to keep this baby? I doubt Shuuhei wants it and I don't think anyone is going to support me… What do I do?'_ She asked herself.

" Glad 'ya made it out. 'Ya feelin' alright now?" Gin asked. He was sitting on a black leather recliner chair. Matsumoto flinched and looked to him. She did not realize he was even sitting there. Then again, he was just mysterious like that. " 'Ya got enough stomach to eat your lunch?" Gin asked. Matsumoto groaned and laid down. She gently put her hand on her stomach and sighed.

" No Gin… I don't think I can even swallow a bite without puking it back up… I'm sorry," she said softly. Gin shook his head and sighed. She did not figure that he could cook so she just thought that he just bought something. Gin stood up and took the plate.

" I'll just wrap it up then. Put it in the fridge and you can eat it if ya' get hungry," Gin said. He did just that as Matsumoto watched him quietly. She then stared at the ceiling and frowned.

" You have work tonight don't you?" Matsumoto asked through the silence. Gin looked to her after putting the food into the refrigerator.

" Yep. That's right," he said. " Though that's not until six." Gin said to her. Matsumoto nodded and groaned. " What's on 'yer mind?" He inquired tilting his head to the side. He had that mysterious trademark smile playing on his lips which scared Matsumoto a little. The longer she stared at it, the more she feared him.

And yet she felt so comfortable with him. It was a strange feeling to be so terrified and mistrusting and yet comforted and soothed. It made her trust him even less. What made her come here to this bartender's place and bear a child?

" I'm just really ill," she lied. " I've never been pregnant before so…" She said slumping over. Gin apparently took her lie and looked at the clock. " So what else do you do? Do you just sit around and wait until you have to go to work?" Matsumoto asked.

" Pretty much. Not much 'ta do and I can't go out. Not with the state yer in anyway." Gin had that playful frown on his face. Matsumoto gave a warm smile and felt that familiar urge again.

Thankfully, she reached the toilet before she threw up.

-------------

Shuuhei looked over at his cell phone. _' Three missed calls?'_ Shuuhei thought as he exited out of the message and closed his phone. He looked over to the sleeping figure of Renji and sighed. Byakuya had work again (as usual) and Renji was able to come over.

Shuuhei closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He had sex with a lot of people and Renji was just his toy. To Byakuya, Renji was his pet… So maybe Shuuhei and Byakuya's thoughts were alike, if not the same.

_' I wonder who would bother calling me…'_ Shuuhei asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. The scarred man reopened his phone and accessed his voice mail.

_" Message received on Saturday, January 5__th __at 6:42 P.M." _

_' Shuuhei…'_ The voice was really scared. _' It's me. Rangiku… If you can, call me back… I need to…'_ A soft sniffle. _' Tell you something.'_ She said.

_" To repe- Message deleted. Message received on-" _Shuuhei closed his phone and shook his head.

" Who was that?" Renji asked his voice very husky and tired. Shuuhei looked at Renji and Renji returned the gaze sleepily. " Was that Byakuya?" Renji asked sitting up.

" No. Go back to sleep." Shuuhei said pushing Renji down. Renji grunted and glared up at Shuuhei. Renji then heard the following lyrics:

_' I believe the world is burning to the ground. Oh well, I guess-' _Renji grabbed his phone and flipped it open. " Hello?" Renji asked.

" Where are you? I'm coming home already," Byakuya said. Renji got up quickly.

" I'm… no where. I'm going home too." Renji said trying to get his pants on. " Oh shit." He quickly uttered as he fell to the ground. Shuuhei watched the fiasco with an amused look in his eyes. " Thirty minutes? Uh-huh. Yeah. Kay. Yeah bye," the red-head hung up.

" That was an interesting conversation." Shuuhei said in an amused tone. " So you're going already? What a pity," Shuuhei said. " Well, see you later, love," he said. Renji looked a little dejected that the man was not going to accompany him to the door but then again, what more could he expected from the scarred man?

----------

Matsumoto woke up from her nap and looked around. She felt disoriented and had no sense of time with no clock to look at. She wobbled a little bit before collapsing back down onto the couch. The place was dark and Gin was no where to be found. She felt worried but was even more worried that if she left, she would throw up again.

" Ughh…" she groaned. Matsumoto thought about the life inside of her and frowned. Shuuhei would not care if she was pregnant or not but she just knew that she had to tell him. From her pocket, she felt her cell phone vibrating and she flipped it open. " Hello?" She answered.

_" Rangiku? You called me three times didn't you?"_ It was Shuuhei. _" What do you need that is so urgent? You're not pregnant or anything are you?" _He joked to her. Shuuhei was laughing on the other side while Matsumoto did not even crack a smile.

" Actually Shuuhei, I am," she said to him simply. She looked out at the night lights and saw that it was an average view. It was not snowing outside and not even the soft tones of Shuuhei's voice could bring her back to reality. " It's so pretty outside…" She said randomly and dropped her phone gently onto the couch. She was hypnotized by the white and the lights. Matsumoto slid the door open and stepped onto the balcony with her bare feet.

_" Rangiku…? Gah, it's no use to talk to you._" Shuuhei had hung up.

Matsumoto placed her hand onto the snow-covered railing and felt the coolness of the snow. There was a quick gush of wind and it refreshed her somehow. The pregnant woman quietly looked down to the still cars below and saw that Gin's car was already in the parking lot. She noticed how extravagant his car was to everyone else's.

" So 'yer finally up," a harsh accent cut through the peace. Matsumoto whipped around and saw Gin in the darkness. He had her phone in his hand and then he shut it. " I was gettin' worried 'bout 'ya." Gin said to her and gently tossed it back onto the couch. She sighed in relief and gave him a smile.

" Welcome back from… uh… Where ever you went." She said. Judging from his clothes, he had probably gone to work. He stepped onto the balcony with her and leaned his forearms onto the cold railing. She turned back around and she too leaned on the balcony. " What was that roof thing that you wanted to show me?" Matsumoto asked and looked at him. The silver-haired man gave a cryptic smile but did not look at her.

" In due time. I'll make sure 'ya see it." Gin said to her and got off the railing. " You ate or what?" Gin asked her and looked back to her. Matsumoto shook her head. " Daang…" Gin pouted and then heaved a heavy sigh. " I'm assuming you didn't shower neither?" Gin asked. Once again, Matsumoto repeated her action.

" I'm feeling better now. I'll shower now then." Matsumoto said. But then stopped. She had no clothes. Sensing her distress, Gin frowned. " except… Well I suppose I could go out and buy myself some underwear or something. I can just borrow your clothes," Matsumoto said. Gin opened his mouth to say something but Matsumoto shook her head. " No. You know that you won't make it back here if you buy the underwear for me. You might get strange looks." Matsumoto said and headed over to the door.

" Yeah uh…" Gin grabbed his wallet and tossed it over to her. " Just take what you need," he said. He would not regret his choice until later when she had returned.

----------

By the time Matsumoto returned, it was eleven thirty. Gin had gotten worried and plotted out worst-case scenarios.

**A few of Gin's worries:**

**1) Matsumoto had gotten herself abducted and was now on her way to South America where she would have to ride a llama and then throw up on herself.**

**2) She had gotten herself frozen solid and then she would be put up on display at a ice sculpture museum.**

**3) She licked a frozen pole.**

The latter seemed a little unlikely to Gin but hey, one might never know. When he heard the door open though, he sighed in relief. Matsumoto grinned happily as she had bags upon bags of clothes. Gin wondered how much money was left in his wallet.

" Sorry I'm late!" The orange-haired woman said in a bubbly tone. " There was this sale and well… I just couldn't help myself!" She said in a sheepish tone. Gin frowned as he opened his wallet and saw nothing but a few receipts in it. " Oh. I couldn't help myself with your wallet either. It was so full." Matsumoto said as she put her bags down.

Gin had already showered again so he was just waiting for Matsumoto to return. She quickly got what she needed (which was bikini underwear and a top. That was the most she ever wore for pajamas) and slipped into the bathroom.

Settling himself down, the bartender tossed his wallet to the side and pouted. " Well that's the last I'm lettin' her go shoppin' by herself…" Gin said. She also took a long time to shower and by that time, Gin had fallen asleep. Or that is what she thought.

Smiling, Matsumoto leaned down and kissed Gin on the cheek. " Night, Gin…" Matsumoto said. She walked over to his bedroom and shut the door as Gin opened one of his eyes and smiled before closing it and actually going to sleep.

----------------

Righto. Finally done with that chapter. Sorry this one took so long. Uninspiration and school do that to you sometimes… Thanks for reading it anyway. And thanks for favoriting this story. I love you all. :D

- Tensho Shokai


End file.
